


Words clearly spoken

by Buggirl



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Angst, F/M, Pre-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buggirl/pseuds/Buggirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill 'the way I said I love you' - Muffled, from the other side of the door (for Molly Gould)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words clearly spoken

Her hand presses flat on the hot tempered glass of the car, her nails, freshly painted and pale pink tap lightly.

He smiles and rolls the pane down. “You ready?”

“Uh-huh,” she says and holds up a cold bottle of white wine fresh from the refrigerator. He nods to the back seat, a basket brimming with food, and another bottle of wine– red this time.

She tucks the rug under arm walks around to the other side of the car and opens the passenger side.

His eyes wash up and down her form as she slips in besides him. “You’re wearing that skirt.”

“Uh-huh” she says and nods. The skirt is billowy and short, pale blue with large red roses and reveals more of her legs than she’s accustomed. Her top, sleeveless and bright yellow dips down to show off her cleavage, her toes are freshly painted too. He’s wearing shorts and a t-shirt, and those ridiculous sneakers she hates that everyone seems to be wearing these days.

He takes a deep breath. “I like that skirt.”

She pulls the seat belt across her chest. “I know,” she says without looking at him, a smug smile dressing her face.

“Did you ask Matty and Jean?” He asks as the car fires to a start.

“No.” She toggles her head from side to side the smile remains.

He places the car into gear then places his hand on her knee and squeezes. He looks ahead with his own smug smile. “Good.”

The sun beats down in a secluded area of wood, the bottle of white tipped over sits empty, crumbs and loose grapes roll around with the figures currently entwined on the rug. Her legs are flailing around him, her skirt bunched up around her waist, her bare feet wave with the hot summer breeze. Her hands are in his hair grabbing tight, his mouth kissing her shoulder. They’re both breathing heaving and moaning. Many affirmations and joyful expletives are shouted into the trees. He emits a loud grunt as he comes.

He kisses her and she responds with her hands squeezing his face between flat palms. “I hate those sneakers,” she says and laughs out loud then gives a breathy contented sigh.

“And I really, really, really like that skirt,” he says as nestles his head in the nape of her neck. “I love it. I love you.” His voice is smothered under a barrage of her kisses.

* * *

 

Her hand presses flat on the cold tempered glass of the inside of the cyro chamber, her nails, freshly painted and pale pink tap lightly.

“I love you,” she says as the man and woman walk away with Shaun in their arms. “I love you,” she says as she watches Nate’s head fall to one side and the chamber door shut. “I love you,” she says, her voice pained and muffled through hard steel. “I love you,” she says as she fights the cold sleep that awaits.


End file.
